<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A New Direction by bowtiesandboatshoes</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26359174">A New Direction</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/bowtiesandboatshoes/pseuds/bowtiesandboatshoes'>bowtiesandboatshoes</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Glee</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Meeting, F/M, Klaine, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 05:48:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,166</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26359174</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/bowtiesandboatshoes/pseuds/bowtiesandboatshoes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>All his life, Blaine has let his parents dictate his choices. But when Quinn makes a bold decision that leads to Blaine meeting a mesmerizing man in a tire shop, that may be about to change.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel, Blaine Anderson/Quinn Fabray</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Klaine Fanfiction - Reviewers Choice</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A New Direction</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This was inspired by a photo from Hollywood which is quite obviously not Raymond, but Blaine being completely besotted by Kurt at the tire shop. Thank you to my fantastic beta <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/fearlessly/pseuds/fearlessly">fearlessly</a> for the feedback and for always saying "OMG WRITE IT!" when I toss a random fic idea her way!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He’d known. He’d known since he was 13 that he was gay. But gay wasn’t something you were allowed to be in his family. It was fine for other people. But Anderson men went to Ivy League schools, came home to join the family business, and married the daughters of the other families in their elite social circle. Blaine got through high school going to dances and movies with groups of friends. His parents were more concerned with his grades than his social life, so the lack of a girlfriend never bothered them. When he went away to college he’d quietly dated a few guys, always being careful not to let things get too serious. Graduation meant moving back to Ohio, taking his place in the family business, and leaving that part of himself behind. He’d watched his brother Cooper do it before him, putting aside his dreams of Hollywood fame to follow their father’s wishes. Coop had always been the rebellious one and if even he hadn’t managed to escape the inevitable, well, there was no hope for Blaine, who’d spent most of his life just trying not to rock the boat. So when he’d returned home from Columbia and his parents fixed him up with the Fabray’s younger daughter, he’d dutifully taken her out and perfectly played the charming suitor. </p><p>The part wasn’t hard to play. Quinn was intelligent and quick witted, and he truly enjoyed her company. She soon became a dear friend. The physical side of their relationship developed more slowly. Even though Blaine wasn’t attracted to women, he cared for Quinn and wanted to make her happy. When they’d been together too long to keep using “taking it slow” as an excuse, he forced himself to be an attentive lover, to make her feel good. But he’d be lying if he said he wasn’t imagining a flat, muscled chest when he caressed hers, or wrapping his hand around a thick, hard cock when he reached between her legs. The fantasies worked well enough to keep them both satisfied. </p><p>The Christmas before he turned 30, his father had presented him with an heirloom ring. He knew what was expected of him. That New Year’s Eve he proposed and Quinn said yes. And now it was their wedding day. A small part of Blaine wondered how he’d gotten here and why he’d never put a stop to what he knew deep down was just an illusion. But Quinn was happy. His parents were happy. He himself was not unhappy. His life was comfortable. He had love. He’d be content at Quinn’s side.</p><p>But Quinn was braver than he ever could have been. She walked into the suite where he’d been waiting with his groomsmen for the ceremony to begin and shooed the other men out. She was stunning in her ivory dress, and Blaine thought that even if this wasn’t what he would have chosen if he were free to decide for himself, he could do worse than a life with Quinn. She was brilliant and kind and they truly did care for each other. So when she took him by the hand and led him to sit down on the sofa, he was completely unprepared for what he heard her say.</p><p>“Blaine, I love you, but I can’t do this. I thought I could; I thought we could make it alright. But now that we’re here… We can’t live this lie our whole lives. We both deserve so much more. <em> You </em> deserve so much more…”</p><p>“I… what?” Blaine responded in startled confusion. “Quinn, I love you, I don’t…”</p><p>She reached up and put a finger to his lips to quiet him. “Shhh… I know you do. But do you really think after all these years I don’t know you? That I don’t know what you’re too afraid to admit to your family? Blaine, I know. I’ve known for a long time. And this marriage wouldn’t be fair to either of us. I won’t be the one to force you to keep living a lie. You’re special, Blaine, and you deserve to be with someone you can love entirely, someone who can fulfill you and complete you, not someone your family chose, who forces you every day to deny who you are.”</p><p>Blaine shed silent tears as he listened to her. He’d had no idea she’d known. She’d never let on that she suspected. He wanted to ask how but that hardly mattered when she’d laid his truth bare before him. “But what about…?” He couldn’t bear the thought of disappointing his family, who were all gathered in the chapel waiting to witness his wedding. Quinn knew what he meant before he even finished his thought.</p><p>“I’ll take the fall,” she said decisively. “You don’t have to go out there at all if you don’t want to. Walk out that door and let me handle it. You can take as much time as you need to mourn being left at the altar and figure out what you want to do. But Blaine, I think you should tell them. Or they’ll only keep trying to make you into someone you’re not.”</p><p>“You think they don’t know? Of course they know. I never came out but they’re more than aware that I’m gay. But it’s not spoken of in the Anderson house. It isn’t proper. So it’s swept under the rug like it doesn’t exist, so long as I show up for work and marry a nice girl. Quinn, at least with you…”</p><p>“Hush. Yes, we’d be happy enough. It would be safe. But it wouldn’t be real. Don’t you think we both deserve more than that?”</p><p>Safe. It was what Blaine had always done. Made the safe choice, to keep the peace, to not make waves. But he knew Quinn was right. He might be able to sacrifice part of himself to live the life he was expected to, but he couldn’t ask Quinn to do the same when she was sitting here telling him that she didn’t want to live a lie. Quinn deserved to be with someone who could truly love her, in every way. He couldn’t think about what he deserved himself in that moment. It was too much. But if not for himself, then he’d let go for Quinn. </p><p>“You’re sure? Because I’ll go out there and marry you if that’s what you want, but if you don’t then…”</p><p>“Yes, Blaine, I’m sure.”</p><p>Blaine let a little half sob escape his lips, but at the same time he felt a sudden lightness. Until a few minutes ago he’d been perfectly prepared to link his life to Quinn’s. Even if the match hadn’t been his idea he’d never resisted it or even really resented it. He was surprised to feel relief. He looked at Quinn, his eyes damp with unshed tears. “What will you tell them?”</p><p>“I’ll figure it out. But I won’t blame you. Your parents might hate me, but I promise they won’t be able to fault you for this.”</p><p>“And us? Because, Quinn, I do care about you. I don’t want to lose you...” </p><p>Quinn smiled. “You won’t.” She stood up and reached out a hand for him to do the same. “Now go. Your car is here, right?”</p><p>“Yeah. Coop drove it over so we’d have it for after. You’re sure?” he couldn’t resist asking again.</p><p>“Blaine.”</p><p>“Ok, ok, just checking. This is pretty huge. I should be terrified. But I think I’m not. I’m just… grateful. Thank you, Quinn, for everything.”</p><p>Quinn just pulled him into a hug in response. He embraced her, gave her one last kiss on the cheek as he pulled away, and headed for the door that led straight outside. “So I guess I’ll just…”</p><p>Quinn nodded and smiled in encouragement as he opened it and walked out. </p><p> </p><p>~</p><p> </p><p>Once Blaine was in the car, he put the key in the ignition, gripped the steering wheel, and took a deep breath. Was he really about to drive away from his own wedding? From what he’d come to accept his life was going to be? He knew Quinn was inside about to drop a bombshell on their families and guests, and part of him felt like a coward for running, but Quinn was right. He didn’t need to deal with facing them right now. And if he was going to avoid that, he needed to start driving. He pulled out of the parking lot on autopilot, but quickly realized he had no idea where to go. He couldn’t go to his parents’ house. He couldn’t go back to the apartment he shared with Quinn. Could he? He’d have to at some point. But no, not now. People would look for him there. So he just drove. He loosened his bow tie and undid the first few buttons on his shirt. Despite the familiarity of the fabric against his throat, it felt constricting now. When he saw the turnoff for the highway, he followed it and let the miles fall away between him and what his life was supposed to have been. He’d turned off his phone to avoid the inevitable flurry of calls and texts, so he tuned in a Top 40 station and let the music distract him as he continued his aimless journey.</p><p>After a while his stomach alerted him to the fact that he hadn’t eaten since breakfast and he started to look for signs along the side of the road for someplace he could stop for lunch. Eventually he passed a sign for a ‘50s style diner, and a greasy burger and a milkshake sounded like the best thing he could possibly eat right then, so he pulled off at the exit, parked, and went inside. The music, decor, and uniforms made it feel like stepping back into another era. As Blaine ordered and ate, he couldn’t help but think that it might as well still be the 1950s, the way he was living his life. Gay, but not out. Following his parents’ path for him instead of his own. He’d come literal minutes from marrying a woman even though he’d know more than half his life that he was gay! His life was comfortable, but it wasn’t <em> his</em>. He still didn’t want to rock the boat, but Quinn was right; he needed to start being true to himself. He was 30 years old. If not now, when? He didn’t know how, but he’d have plenty of time to think about it on his drive back to Westerville. He’d considered getting a hotel somewhere for the night, but figured there was no point in putting off the inevitable. He paid his check, left a generous tip for his server, and walked back to his car. He really hadn’t been paying much attention to where he was, so he pulled out his phone to double check the best way to get home, studiously ignoring the many text and voicemail notifications that greeted him when he turned it on. Part of him wanted to just keep driving, to head anywhere but towards home, but all he had with him was the clothes on his back and his cell phone and wallet, and he wasn’t enough of a free spirit to spend more than a few hours traveling without a plan. </p><p>About twenty minutes down the highway he felt a sudden thud, and then a rhythmic thumping that could only mean one of his tires had gone flat. “Shit,” he thought as he looked for a wide enough shoulder to pull over and assess the damage. Sure enough, the rear tire on the passenger side was flat. With a sigh, Blaine opened the trunk to retrieve the jack and spare tire, sliding his bow tie off entirely now and tossing it into the back seat. He’d never changed a tire before but he’d be damned if he was going to call for help for something that simple. He struggled a bit on one particularly stubborn lug nut, but managed to get the tire off and the spare on with minimal difficulty. His tux was a bit worse for the wear, and his hands were covered in grease, but at least he wasn’t stranded. As he got back on the road, it dawned on him that he wouldn’t be able to drive at full speed on the little donut tire, and somewhere in the back of his mind he recalled from driver’s ed that you weren’t supposed to drive very far on them either. And he was still almost 100 miles from home. “Dammit,” he said as he realized he’d have to get help anyway. But at least he’d be able to drive to a repair shop instead of getting towed. He pulled off the highway at the next exit and searched for a nearby shop, hoping that he’d be able to find one open this late on a Sunday afternoon. Hummel Tires &amp; Lube was just a few miles away, open, and had a 5-star rating, so Blaine hit “get directions” and set out for the garage.</p><p>When he walked into the shop he was greeted by an older man in a ball cap, the name “Burt” embroidered on his coverall. “What can I help ya with?” he asked as Blaine approached the counter. </p><p>“I got a flat tire,” he said, gesturing over his shoulder and out to his car. “I put on the spare, but I’m still too far from home to make it on that, so I guess I need a new tire.”</p><p>“Let’s have a look,” Burt said, coming out from behind the counter and ushering Blaine back outside. He inspected the spare and the rest of the tires. “Gotta tell ya, the rest of the treads are looking pretty worn out too. If you’re gettin’ one new, might as well do ‘em all. Keep ‘em even.” </p><p>“I… oh… Yeah, ok.” Blaine wasn’t sure if he was being taken for a ride or not but he wasn’t really in the mood to argue about it either. It wasn’t like he couldn’t afford it. And this guy seemed somehow trustworthy. </p><p>“Lemee see what we got in stock. Be right back,” Burt said as he headed back inside. When he came back out he offered Blaine two options, along with a discount for doing all four tires. After asking Burt what he’d recommend, Blaine made a choice and signed off on the work order Burt presented him. </p><p>“You got the keys?” Burt asked. “I can pull it in for ya. My son Kurt will get it taken care of and you can be on your way. Not much in the way of a waiting area, but make yourself comfortable wherever if you wanna wait. Or there’s a coffee shop up the street some people like to go to.”</p><p>Blaine wasn’t much in the mood for coffee for once, so he passed Burt his keyring and headed back into the shop, looking around for a spot where he could sit.</p><p>As he did, he noticed another man inside. Blaine wasn’t sure what he’d expected Burt’s son to look like, but it hadn’t been this. His hair was perfectly styled and he was dressed in work boots like Burt’s but in skintight jeans and a black tee shirt that clung to his slender but well-toned frame in all the right places. He would have attracted Blaine’s attention even if he hadn’t been the only other person there.</p><p>“Got one more, Kurt, sorry,” he heard Burt say as he got out of Blaine’s car after pulling it over to one of the lifts in the garage. </p><p>“It’s ok, Dad. Why don’t you head on home and I’ll handle this and then close up?”</p><p>“You sure? Go faster if I stay and help.”</p><p>“You’re supposed to be taking it easy and Carole is waiting for you. Go. I’ll be fine. It’s just a set of tires. I’ll be done in no time.”</p><p>Burt lifted his hands in defeat. “Ok then. Don’t forget the discount when you check him out. It’s all on the invoice.”</p><p>“Dad. I’ve been working here since I was 15. I know what I’m doing.”</p><p>“Yeah, I know ya do. Thanks, Kurt.”</p><p>Blaine wasn’t sure what was going on between the two men, but he got the sense that Kurt’s employment at the tire shop wasn’t actually a consistent thing since he was 15. He didn’t have the look of a man who’d only worked on cars for a living and there was something about the tone of their conversation that made him suspect Kurt was doing his dad a favor by being here now. Or maybe he was just trying to distract himself from his own family issues by speculating about someone else’s… </p><p>As Burt took his leave, Kurt disappeared into a back room and returned wearing a coverall that matched his father’s. Except while Blaine was pretty sure coveralls were designed to be shapeless and nondescript, they were anything but on Kurt. While they weren’t anywhere near as form fitting as his jeans had been, they still showed off the curve of his ass underneath and hugged his shoulders just right. Granted Blaine wasn’t accustomed to spending much time in service stations. He usually dropped his car at the dealership and had one of his dad’s drivers take him to work and bring him back at the end of the day. But no one he encountered there had ever drawn his attention the way Kurt did now.</p><p>“I’ll have you out of here as soon as I can,” Kurt said as he rolled up his sleeves. “Shouldn’t be more than an hour.”</p><p>“Great, thanks,” Blaine replied.</p><p>“So what’s with the tux? I hope you’re not missing something important.”</p><p>“Oh. Wedding actually but no, it got called off. I have nowhere to be right now.”  He didn’t see the point in mentioning to a stranger that it had been his own wedding.</p><p>Kurt arched an eyebrow in interest. “Sounds like there’s a story there, but I should probably get to work. I keep telling my dad he needs a proper waiting room in here even if the shop is small, but he won’t listen, so just sit wherever, as long as you stay on that side of the line,” he said, gesturing to a wide red stripe painted on the floor. “Employees only over here.”</p><p>There had been a stool over near the counter by the door, but Blaine kind of wanted to stay where he could see Kurt (was that creepy?) so instead he took a seat on a pile of tires and pulled out his handkerchief to try to wipe the grease from his hands. There was only so much he could do with a dry cloth though and his eyes kept drifting to Kurt, watching as he expertly removed the tires from Blaine’s car as if it was second nature. Eventually he gave up on trying to get rid of any more grease and allowed his attention to settle on Kurt’s work. </p><p>Blaine was transfixed by the way Kurt’s body moved. There was a sureness to his motions but also an unexpected grace. His lean muscles flexed beneath his rolled up sleeves. Blaine’s mouth watered at the sight of him.</p><p>He knew he was staring and it was completely inappropriate but he couldn’t help himself.</p><p>“Like what you see?” Kurt called over his shoulder after he hefted one of the new tires into place. </p><p>“I.. what?” Blaine stammered, embarrassed at having been caught. “No!” <em> Wait, that’s not the right answer because YES! But… </em>“I mean… Ugh. I’m sorry for staring. I shouldn’t have. It’s just...you really are quite compelling, and for the record, yes, I do like what I see. Very much.” Blaine stood and took a few steps closer to Kurt. They’d only just met but he could feel the frisson of electricity between them, crackling just under the surface. “I’m sorry. That was inappropriate. You're working, and here I am practically hitting on you. I’ll just… I’ll go wait outside until you’re done.” He started to walk away but turned back at the sound of Kurt’s voice.</p><p>“Did I say the attention wasn’t welcome?”</p><p>“So you’re saying you <em> want </em>me to ogle you while you fix my car? What kind of service station is this?” Blaine teased. </p><p>“Well, around here, it’s not every day I encounter a handsome stranger who’s also gay—wait, you are gay, right?”</p><p>“Right,” Blaine said. He was struck by the simplicity of it. Of owning who he was right from the beginning, not glossing over it or hiding it entirely. </p><p>“Ok. So, stay while I finish up. I’m almost done anyway. And then I’m done for the day. Forgive me if I’m being too forward, but maybe we could get a drink?”</p><p>“Or maybe we could skip the drink and just…” Blaine’s heart was racing. He didn’t know where this was coming from but he wanted Kurt. And he didn’t want to be a gentleman or get to know each other or take things slow. It had been years since he’d been with another man and just the thought of it had him half hard already. </p><p>“Oh! Straight to the point huh?” Kurt chuckled. He took a moment to size Blaine up. “I like a man who knows what he wants. Ok then. Give me a minute and I’ll be right with you. There’s a bathroom over there you can use if you want to wash up a little better.”</p><p>Blaine looked in the direction Kurt was pointing. “Thanks,” he said, and started walking over to it. With some soap and water he was able to scrub most of the grease off his hands. He noticed a spot on his lapel and dabbed at it with a paper towel, but it didn’t make much difference. He glanced in the mirror and ran his hands over his hair, coaxing his lightly gelled waves back under control. When he figured he was as presentable as he was going to get he took a deep breath and went back out into the shop where Kurt had just lowered the lift Blaine’s car was on. </p><p>“All set,” Kurt called. “Let’s get you paid up and then we can… well…” He let the sentence hang between them as Blaine followed him to the counter. </p><p>Blaine handed over his credit card and signed the receipt, then folded his copy and slid it into his pocket. “Thanks,” he said. “I’m glad I don’t have to worry about making it home now.”</p><p>“Where is home?” Kurt asked as he came out from behind the counter, already unsnapping his coverall down to the waist. </p><p>“Westerville,” Blaine replied, his eyes struggling to remain on Kurt’s face instead of following his fingers down his body. </p><p>“Nice. Well, let me just get cleaned up and I’ll be right back, okay?” he said as he walked over to flip the door sign to “CLOSED” and lock up before heading into the back room to change.</p><p>“Yeah, sure.” Blaine wasn’t really sure what to do with himself while he waited for Kurt. Ordinarily he’d grab his phone to pass the time but he was still avoiding the messages he knew he’d find there. He leaned up against the trunk of his car, part of him wondering what the hell he was doing and part of him anticipating how good it was going to feel to touch a man again. He tried not to let his thoughts get away from him. He had no idea how, or how far, this was going to go. If he was honest he wasn’t sure how far he wanted it to go, or how far he’d let it. He wouldn’t pretend he’d never done this before. He’d hooked up with guys at bars in New York. But that had been almost a decade ago. And fantasies aside, he’d always been faithful to Quinn while they were together.  </p><p>When Kurt came back out he was wearing the same tight tee shirt and jeans he’d had on before, the fabric clinging in all the right places. He walked over and stood in front of Blaine.</p><p>“I feel overdressed,” Blaine said, taking the opportunity to look Kurt up and down. </p><p>“Then maybe,” Kurt said, fingering Blaine’s jacket, “you should take this off.” </p><p>Kurt’s voice was low and suggestive and went straight to Blaine’s dick. He wasted no time sliding the jacket off.</p><p>“Better?” Kurt asked as he moved in closer.</p><p>“Mmhmm…” Kurt was fully in Blaine’s space now, though they weren’t yet touching. All Blaine would have to do was tilt his head up and his lips would be on Kurt’s. He felt Kurt’s hands at his waist, sliding around to his back, pulling them together, and he sucked in a breath. </p><p>“This ok?” </p><p>“Yeah…” Blaine managed. </p><p>“Can I…?” Kurt asked as his fingers moved towards the few buttons on Blaine’s shirt that were still fastened. </p><p>“Please…” </p><p>Kurt deftly worked the buttons open and smoothed his hands over Blaine’s chest. “You can touch me too, you know…”</p><p>Blaine suddenly realized that he’d just been standing there and ducked his head in embarrassment. “Sorry,” he said as he reached for Kurt’s shoulders and ran his hands down the biceps that had been tempting him since he’d walked into this place. “I guess I’m a little out of practice…” </p><p>“So you don’t make a habit of propositioning strangers then? Good to know.” </p><p>“Far from it. It’s been… god I don’t even know how long.” He looked up into Kurt’s eyes and felt his lust rising for this gorgeous man in front of him. “And you? Do you often have after-hours hookups with your customers?” Blaine was in this, but he wouldn’t do it blindly. </p><p>“Never. Present company excluded,” Kurt replied. “You know how hard it is to meet gay men in Ohio, let alone at a tire shop.”</p><p>“Yeah,” Blaine agreed. It wasn’t exactly a lie. He hadn’t ever <em> tried </em> to meet gay men in Ohio but he could truthfully say he didn’t encounter many either. </p><p>“I haven’t actually, with anyone, since I came back from New York to help my dad. Almost a year now. But you don’t want to hear about that,” Kurt dismissed.</p><p>“I don’t <em> mind </em> hearing it, exactly, but I also want to…” He leaned forward and began kissing Kurt’s neck. Kurt tilted his head back in pleasure and Blaine kissed up his jawline, the faint but unmistakable trace of stubble under his lips a visceral reminder that he was kissing another man. He felt Kurt’s hands snake up his back beneath his shirt, broader and rougher than what he’d become used to, the touch unfamiliar but still so right. </p><p>And suddenly Blaine was ravenous for the man in front of him. His hands slid down Kurt’s torso from his shoulders and came to rest at his belt. Blaine looked up imploringly for permission to open it and wasted no time doing so when Kurt gave his assent.</p><p>He tugged Kurt’s jeans and briefs down just enough to free his cock and wrapped his fist around the shaft. Every sensation felt heightened, from the silky skin beneath his palm to the coarse hair brushing his knuckles as he stroked. His excitement rose as he sank to his knees and let his tongue paint a tentative line from the base of Kurt’s dick up to the crown. He knew he shouldn’t do more without protection. Kurt was a stranger after all, and he needed to be safe, but he couldn’t resist that one taste. </p><p>“I really want to suck you,” he said, looking up at Kurt. </p><p>“Yes.” Kurt’s pelvis gave a little involuntary thrust towards Blaine. Apparently he was as eager for this as Blaine was. “Do you have-?”</p><p>“Yeah, yeah,” Blaine said, pulling away from Kurt and for once thanking the universe for his older brother’s frat boy sensibilities. He’d spotted a box of condoms in the trunk when he’d gotten the spare tire out earlier (he could only assume Cooper had intended to use them to decorate the car after the wedding). And as luck would have it they weren’t lubricated, which was perfect for what Blaine wanted to do at that moment. He grabbed one from the box, tore open the packet, and handed it to Kurt, who rolled it on quickly. </p><p>Once he was sheathed Blaine wasted no time in getting back on his knees and devouring him. God how he wanted to suck him dry, feel Kurt's come against his throat, taste the bitter tang of it on his tongue. He wished he knew him well enough to do it. Instead he settled for feeling the weight of his cock and breathing in his musky scent as he worked Kurt over. He took Kurt in as deep as he could. It wasn’t as far as he wanted but just feeling the tip of Kurt's dick against his throat set him on fire. He wished he could swallow him whole. </p><p>If the sounds Kurt was making above him were any indication he was just as into it as Blaine was. Blaine could feel the faint snaps of his hips, as if he was trying to hold himself back from fucking into Blaine’s mouth. Blaine was intent on making him come. He fondled Kurt's balls as he sucked him, and pressed one finger against his prostate. When Kurt let go Blaine imagined the taste of him, desperately wishing Kurt was actually flooding his mouth.</p><p>He released Kurt's dick and rested his head against his thigh, catching his breath. After a moment he felt Kurt's hand on his chin, nudging him upwards.</p><p>“Up,” Kurt said simply, “your turn.”</p><p>Blaine got to his feet and Kurt immediately reached into his pants, stroking his cock as Blaine leaned against Kurt's chest. </p><p>“Fuck. Yes…” Blaine moaned. He didn’t try to hold out and was soon spurting over Kurt's hand.</p><p>He spared a passing thought for the fact that he would have been having sex with Quinn that night and that even though he loved her, it never felt like this. </p><p>“At the risk of being too forward...” Blaine began. </p><p>Kurt fixed him with a look, as if to say “we met two hours ago and my dick was just in your mouth; that line has been crossed.”</p><p>“...would you maybe still want to get that drink? You could tell me more about what brought you back to Ohio. If you want.” Something in Blaine didn’t want this to end here. He didn’t want it to be just a hookup. </p><p>“Only if you promise to tell me more about the cancelled wedding.” </p><p>Blaine knew that if this was going to go anywhere he’d have to come clean eventually, so he figured he might as well just get it over with from the start. </p><p>“Deal.”</p><p> </p><p>~</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Inspiration:</p><p>
  <a href="https://scontent-bos3-1.cdninstagram.com/v/t51.2885-15/sh0.08/e35/p640x640/96421248_860079264488915_4509001395951687596_n.jpg?_nc_ht=scontent-bos3-1.cdninstagram.com&amp;_nc_cat=111&amp;_nc_ohc=jG17VBNsNXsAX_hLhvD&amp;oh=adce6f550313268608431cd4d009f564&amp;oe=5F82A007">
    
  </a>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>